There are networks wherein a client device can request delivery of a media file along with some processing done to that requested media file such as noise reduction. Once the request for media delivery and processing is received by a server, the media file is retrieved and then the requested processing is performed on that media file by the server. Once the processing is completely done, the server provides streaming delivery of the processed media file to the client device. However, there are disadvantages associated with this type of system.
For example, one of the disadvantages is that the user of the client device may have to wait quite a while if the server is trying to handle many separate requests for processing and streaming media files to different requesting client devices. Also, the streaming media file can be very large, and it can take a long time to complete the requested processing on the content prior to initiation of streaming delivery. This can be frustrating to the client device user especially if he or she is trying to complete something before a deadline.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.